Awaiting Link
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: A story about what characters are doing while Link is busy being a hero somewhere else.


**Edited for mistakes :D Thanks, again, Ramen.**

Oh, and for the comment on the simile... good point. XD To be honest, the simile reminds me of a boss in the game. You pretty much are playing Whack-A-Mole.

A/N It's been a while since I made something. I don't have much to say, except that I hope this to be a series, of sorts, of what everyone does while waiting for Link, because, let's face it, we all wonder what is they are doing while Link is completing side quests. This series of one shots will span the entire Zelda series, with each chapter detailing one experience of a character waiting for Link, and what they had to do while waiting. Some will be more realistically done, while some will be more less so, and more made for the humor.

One last thing: for the use of this story, Sheik will be referred to as a female.

Chapter one: The Forest Temple

A small bead of sweat rushed down Sheik's face as she leaped forward from the tops of the walls that surrounded the forest temple to another wall, the sound of growling and yelling beneath her as moblins raised their spears to her, trying with all their might to strike at the Sheikah. As she moved about, swiftly, she grinned, drawing a needle from within her garbs, and throwing it towards one unlucky moblin. Once the needle had left her hand, she stopped moving, skidding along a wall top, with the dirt atop the wall billowing up into the air, as she watched a moblin fall, with a needle between its eyes. "Bulls-eye!" Sheik yelled, raising an arm in joy as she began to move, again, towards the forest temple, striking a few more moblins down as she made her way, just a little bored. However, she stopped, reaching the long hallway that separated herself from the Forest Temple. Standing down the hallway was the only thing in her way from reaching the temple.

A much larger moblin.

Sheik promptly drew more needles, but before a single could be thrown, the large moblin, snorting with it's pig-nose, raised a large a club, and thwacked the ground, shaking the ground as a large shock wave was sent towards the Sheikah, dirt flying into the air at the force of the strike. Sheik jumped, knowing this monster's moves all too well, as it seemed to reappear every time she left the area, and threw the needles as she was in mid-air. She had drawn, and therefore thrown, a total of four needles. And so, four needles struck the moblin, but, instead of just killing the monster, Sheik had just struck it in its four limbs. Being the moblin's anatomy was similar enough to the Hylians, Sheik knew well enough where to throw the needles. The creature fell forward, still living, and hit the ground with a loud _thump_.

Sheik walked to the beast, looking down at it. It was fairly quiet, compared to the other moblins. It only cursed her out a few times in its foreign tongue, before she had arrived at it. It barked at her, its fiery red eyes filled to the brim with a burning hate. Sheik took care not to grin as she brandished two more needles; both needles were then embedded in those hateful eyes.

But, alas, Sheik found little amusement in killing the moblin. It was once a challenge, when she first arrived in the forest, three days ago, but now, she knew its movements down to the letter. She could easily predict, and then counter, it, killing it with no trouble at all. And she knew she would have to stop killing moblins soon, as she was running low on needles, and she needed to conserve, in case a real threat appeared. "But if Link had just gotten here earlier, I would have not wasted my needles. Then I would not need to worry about my needles." She let out a heavy sigh as she walked onto the oddly designed platform that stood outside the Forest temple. Looking up to the temple itself, Sheik began to fill with a deep boredom. She knew she shouldn't enter the temple, but the thought has crossed her mind many times. How bad could a dungeon really be? Link had already completed three temples, and that was while he was but a child! Sheik was an adult.

For a moment, she very well was tempted to enter the temple, and test her own abilities. But she knew she would not be able to do much, as she wielded not the blade of evil's bane. Link did! And he wasn't here yet. She then tried to turn her attention away from the temple looking to the tree stump that the Kokiri girl, Saria, has sat on before entering the temple. Sheik had propped her lyre against the stump, not wanting to risk its damage while she entertained herself with the moblins. But, being she was not fighting, for now, she decided she might enjoy some music, being Link was not likely to show up for a while.

She moved to the stump and picked the Lyre up. She took a deep, relaxing breath before plucking a single string. The sound was soothing, and calmed Sheik, melting her agitation at Link. Instead, she focused on the music, and plucked more strings, as she played a small tune. The song had an upbeat rhythm, and was played fairly fast compared to the songs used to travel throughout Hyrule; the songs that always assured that Sheik would reach an area before Link did.

But, after only five minutes of play, Sheik began to bore of this too. Perhaps having played this lyre for such a long time made even it too dull for her? She made an unseen scowl, as she moved a hand away from the lyre, and brushed a strand of hair that had found its way to her face, out of her way. She proceeded to place the lyre down, and look back up to the Forest Temple. While she had thought of it as a bad idea to enter the temple just minutes ago, she realized that she could leave any time she wished. And so, she decided she would enter the temple, just for a room, or two, perhaps.

There was just one obstacle in her way; to enter the temple, she would need a way to get up to the ledge of the entry way, being the stairway had crumbled over time. She did think to climb the tree next to it, but remembered one important piece of information; she made Link go through hell, or some form of afterlife with that grave keeper Dampe', to find the hookshot, so he may enter the temple, instead of telling him to climb the tree. Why should she? No she was determined to enter that temple in some ingenious way that Link would not be able to do.

Thinking of an idea proved to be troublesome, but after a minute of thinking, she remembered something; she was now a Sheikah! She had been trained to enter into such places discreetly. In fact, in this situation, she could easily scale the tree! Link was not capable of such a feat. She then chuckled lightly at her devilish little loophole as she crouched down, low, before leaping. While she was not able to go quite as far as she had planned, she jumped high enough for her to grab onto the branch of the tree that stood right next to the entrance, and used it to swing her way onto the ledge that was left of the staircase.

Landing, she grinned, the edges of her grin showing above the cloth she wore. She expected this to be extremely dangerous, likely more so than getting here, which had become routine to her, and brandished another weapon. As she did not expect to fight moblins, she thought this would be more appropriate to use instead of needles. Instead, she held a chain-like whip. As she held it in her hand, the whip crackled, sparks flying from the weapon. This was no ordinary whip; this weapon was specially made from fibers that contained charges of the element of lightning, and when she hit something wit the whip, the built up energy would be discharged. She felt lucky that her own clothing did not conduct electricity.

As she sauntered calmly into the temple, she could not help but feel a cool air or dormancy all around her, as if this sacred place had gone untouched for centuries. However, she knew that to be mostly true. In fact, the only recent people to have entered here would have been, excluding herself, Saria and Ganondorf. Looking around, she saw that this room very well fitted the theme of a forest temple; two large trees, truncated right before the tree's head, as if guillotined, with several branches, as well, to make a pathway. On one branch, Sheik noticed, there was a small wooden chest. She did not pay attention to it, though, knowing that the chest was there for Link's use, and opening it could have consequences. Instead, she moved forward, to the other side of the room, where a small set of stairs led to a wooden door.

But, as she stepped towards the door, a chill ran down her spine, her near precognitive senses kicking in; something was nearby, she could feel it. Keeping her whip at the ready, she waited for any sign of movement. After a moment, she heard a noise. It was an odd noise, like an object scratching at a wall. Oddly enough, as well, was the fact that it came from a wall. Looking to the wall to her left, which she saw was covered in vines, was a skulltulla. A harmless spider creature shaped like a skull. There was one thing worth noting however; it was gold-plated. She knew not to kill the golden skulltullas. Those were for Link, as well.

For a few moments, she felt at peace, seeing as she was only unnerved by a skulltulla, and not anything serious, but still, she felt a longing for a more serious threat. But, deciding not to dwell on this, she moved forward to the door, not thinking of that. If this temple was as bad as she imagined it would be, a serious threat would come soon enough. Sadly, it came much sooner than she had expected, for, as she neared the steps, the floor beneath her began to quake slightly, though still noticeably, as two figures popped out through the ground like a groundhog, awaiting its shadow. Before Sheik had any time to analyze what had sprung forth from the ground, one of the creatures was already upon her; wolfos. There were two, with one of the wolf-like creatures already swinging a razor sharp claw at the Sheikah. Out of pure instinct, Sheik moved backwards, to try and dodge the monsters move. However, she was not quite fast enough.

The wolfos' claw scratched at Sheik's arm, sending a paroxysm of pain, like a systematic shock, through her arm, the pain making her shudder. She took another step back, and making a motion with her other arm, smacked the wolfos in its face with her whip. The impact, while not all that powerful, harmed the beast, while the electrical shock, with visible sparks sporadically dispersing from the end of the whip, stunned the wolfos. Sheik thought to take advantage of this, and strike down the wolf, but as she moved forward, drawing a needle, the other wolf pounced over its stunned partner, and moved to claw at Sheik. She, however, was more prepared for the attack this time, and used every ounce of her reflexes to dodge, safely, to her right, as she threw the needle at the wolfos as it landed firmly onto the ground.

Sheik took in a deep gulp, letting it out slowly as she looked on to the second wolfos. It had stopped moving. She inched forward, all the while keeping her eye on the paralyzed wolfos, knowing all too well that the shock would not last much longer, and scrutinized the second beast; the beast, as she saw, was dead, with a needle sticking out of its fierce eyes. She nearly relaxed, but stiffened as she heard the other animal give a loud dismal yowl. Looking to the first wolfos, she saw it lying there, no longer paralyzed, but unwilling to move. She neared it, but it moved back away from her. She looked into the creature's eyes and saw, plain as day, the fear it held, and the pain it held, and, Sheik saw something else in those fearful, eyes; a small piece of herself.

She saw the frightened princess, trained day in and day out to guide the hero of time through this great journey to gather the sages and fight Ganon. The little princess who had to watch as Ganon's army slayed her family, then slaughter the townspeople, and ransack the cities, pillaging like barbarians.

And, right after that instant of introspection, Sheik realized something; she had not the heart to kill this wolfos. She, however, had the ill-fate to know its destiny. It would surface, anew, when the hero, Link, arrived, and it would attack him... only to die. The hero would kill it, and she knew it was impossible to change that. But she knew killing it would resolve nothing. As soon as she left, more wolfos would take its place, and she did not even know if it would be a different wolfos. She knew not the magic of this place. Perhaps, as she walked out that door, the wolfos she killed would have its wounds healed, and life restored? If Link could rise from the dead with a fairy, then why not?

She then frowned. At herself, and at the wolf-like creature, before turning towards the temple entryway. She decided to let this wolfos live, against her better judgment. She knew it was to die, but had not the heart to kill it. It was a moment of weakness, she knew. She could not kill what so much reminded her of what was behind her. Of her past. Link could, and it was his duty. _Maybe entering this temple was not the greatest idea to soothe my boredom?_ She told herself as she walked to the exit.

As she neared it, she could see a lone figure nearing the temple. Sheik couldn't help but smile as she watched Link near the temple. She then looked to her arm; Link would probably ask questions. Then, avoiding the thought of the wolfos, laying there, steeped in fearful woe, she dashed through the exit, and leaped forward, towards the hero.


End file.
